Enough Games
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Theo McEwen and Andy Alington become more than just friends during a day of video games. SEXUAL CONTENT YAOI. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE GUY x GUY STORIES. Please review and keep comments cordial. This is my first story based on the series. I do not own the characters. Enjoy!


"Oh, the brain burns these graphics give me!" Theo McEwen replied. "They're just so EPIC on so many levels!"

His close friend Andy Arlington laughed, shooting a humored grin at Theo. "I win again!"

Theo didn't even hesitate before flipping Nick off with both hands, shaking his head at the Caucasian boy.

"Feeling confident again?" Theo asked, still laughing.

"Yeah dude, not like you'll ever take me up on it." He retorted, raising a blonde eyebrow flirtatiously.

Theo stared at Andy with a shocked expression on his face. _Did he just say that_? His sky-blue eyes widened at the realization that maybe he'd overstepped his bounds a bit, even for Theo.

They'd been close friends since 2nd Grade, and there wasn't much that they wouldn't say around one another, no matter how naughty, odd, or dirty it was. They had a relationship that defied so many mores.

Andy knew that hidden somewhere underneath the endless pre-adolescent tormenting that Theo wanted him, and that he had for some time. In all truth, he wanted his African American buddy too. But the fear of complicating a good friendship with the strings attached to _Puppy Love_ always seemed to stop them at the last possible second.

Theo laughed and smiled at him, poking Andy in the right side. "You're such a Dork." He replied.

"No worse than you." Andy retorted, sticking out his tongue at Theo.

"You better be careful with that tongue." He warned playfully, pulling Andy close to him for sudden roughhousing it seemed. He stared down at him, his dark eyes burning with the urge to completely conquer the blonde boy.

"Or what?" he whispered, testing the waters. He could tell in Theo's eyes that he wasn't sure where the boundary was, and that he was afraid that he was treading dangerous ground that could potentially have some serious and _nasty_ consequences.

"This..." He replied, deliberately making his voice low as he narrowed his eyes at her. He watched Andy's eyes widen anxiously at his tone. Theo pulled back from him cautiously as he looked at her. His dark eyes bored into his blue ones as Theo fidgeted in front of him.

"Is this really happening?" Andy asked, swallowing hard as he stared back at him.

"Yeah Dude." He replied, moving close to Andy. "I told you one of these days I'd make you start paying up for being a Showoff."

Since 3rd Grade, Andy had antagonized, flirted with and teased Theo. Their friendship had always remained close despite it, and their flirtation always managed to cover the endless tension between them. But now, it was clear to him that he couldn't get out of the fix this time. He couldn't sideline it and run away. Theo was getting what he wanted this time.

His hands were warm has he pushed Andy on his back. He couldn't hide the panic in his eyes as he looked back up at the smiling black boy. The face that usually had a mischievous grin, a witty comeback or a clever remark was sharp as he stared down at him. His dark eyes were unafraid as he watched Andy. He was in control now.

He had made up his mind that he was going to make him pay for the frustrations he'd caused him for so long. As he reached for the zipper of his blue jeans, he watched as Andy's eyes widened nervously, just the same way they always did when he had jokingly told him he was going to do it before. As he exposed his peeking shaft to Andy, he smiled darkly at him response.

Andy looked up at him anxiously, biting his lip as he looked for any sign that he might just be playing after all and might let him out of this. But he found nothing of the sort as he continued watching Theo as his gaze switched back to his cock, hard and waiting in front of his face.

"Go on." He urged quietly.

He knew what he expected. It was time for payback. He closed his eyes as he reluctantly opened his mouth and took him in. As he slid into Andy's mouth, he went until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. His blue eyes opened, and he looked up at him hesitantly as he grabbed a handful of his blonde hair, tugging gently as he continued to bob up and down on his shaft.

Theo groaned as he continued. Andy worked his tongue over him as he moved. His hands moved from his sides as he began stroking him in time with his movements. He drew a sharp breath as Andy let his left-hand drift down and cup his balls. He was getting into it. Andy began moving faster as he stroked and sucked Theo. "Wow, Andy!" Theo groaned as he leaned his head back.

Truth be told, the years of flirtation had been frustrating for him as well. He had wanted Andy but was always too chicken to make a move. But now, with his shyness gradually faded away, he'd no choice but to give in and admit it.

Theo groaned again as he pulled back from Andy. "No hands." He whispered breathlessly. He grabbed his wrists, pulling a pair of handcuffs off his backpack. They'd been hidden under some schoolbooks, so he hadn't noticed them. He cuffed Andy's wrists behind his back. He was now helpless.

The excitement Andy felt as he touched his face was also tinged with curious anxiety. As Theo guided his cock back to his mouth again, he eagerly took it in, continuing where he left off.

Soon, Theo's hands found the back of his head, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. He thrusted into Andy's mouth as he held on to him tightly. He groaned as he neared his release. Andy struggled to keep up, his tongue frantically swirling around the shaft as his cock throbbed in his mouth.

As his climax hit, he held Andy's head against him as Theo erupted into his mouth. "Swallow it…" He hissed, feeling Andy struggle to keep up with his load as it poured down his throat. The blonde boy whimpered in response as Theo continued. He moaned as he felt his tongue slowly licking around him, making sure he got every last drop of his seed.

When he released his grip on his friend's head, Andy's head fell back onto his pillow, gasping for breath as he stared back at Theo. He bit his lip anxiously as he waited for a response from him as he zipped up.

After he stared at Andy for a moment, he broke into a grin. "Not bad for first time." He said softly, scooting closer to him.

Andy smiled back at him, giggling nervously.

"Ah, nervous aren't we." Theo said, chuckling at her as he crouched in front of him. "It's been a while since I've heard that."

"It's been weeks since you've had me down like this." Andy replied quietly, looking up at him.

Theo leaned down and kissed him, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He groaned as Andy ran his hands through his curly black hair, pulling it gently. "You're a Devil," He whispered into his ear, "you can be a damn tease when you wanna be." He kissed down Andy's neck, his hands sliding down his sides to the blonde's hips, until they found their way around his back. The cuffs unlocked with a soft click, falling to the carpet floor, freeing his hands to touch him once again. Andy moaned quietly as he continued, his hands running through his hair. He groaned at Theo's touch. "What do you want?" he whispered as he pulled back, staring down into his blue eyes.

"I dunno..." Andy replied flirtatiously. "You?"

"What I want," Theo started, his voice tense as he looked down at him, "is for you to stop _playing_." His eyes darkened as he looked at Andy. "Just say what you want instead of being worried about feeling bad."

"Fine," Andy sighed, his blue eyes anxious as Theo looked up at him, "I want you, man."

"I've wanted to hear you say that since we were nine." Theo whispered as he leaned down and kissed him again. Andy moaned into his mouth as he felt his hands tug at the zipper on his green-white sweatshirt. As he touched the soft skin underneath his tank top, he drew a sharp breath as he felt his friend shiver.

Andy reached out, reaching for Theo's belt. He groaned as he felt his fingers fumbling with the buckle. As he loosened it, flipping it back, he looked up at him, biting his lip as Andy unbuttoned his jeans.

Theo moaned and jumped as Andy slid his hand down inside his jeans, cautiously stroking him through his red boxers. "Fuck, Andy…." He whispered as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes. "You've no idea what you're doing to me right now."

"I think it's pretty clear." He whispered back, still watching him anxiously.

"Oooh, I can't take it anymore." He said, standing up. He reached for Andy's jeans, tugging them gently. Obliging his request, Andy unbuttoned them. Theo pulled them away, revealing his teal briefs beneath. The way his blonde hair fell in his hands, with his eyes shining, biting his lip anxiously as Theo stared at him, he couldn't resist Andy. "Take off that shirt." He said quietly.

Andy nodded, peeling it above his head. Theo pulled off his own #2 shirt, tossing it aside before pushing his jeans to the floor and stepping out of them. He grabbed Andy by the wrist, pulling him close. He kissed him, his hands reaching behind Andy to grasp his shirt. He dropped it to the floor as his hands brushed down Andy's back. Theo grabbed his ass, pulling it against him.

Andy gasped as he felt the growing hardness of his cock pressing against him. He reached down, tracing Theo's fingers over the length of him. He shuddered, moaning again. "I wanna _pop_ you so bad, Theo." He pleaded.

"Yes... God yes, Theo." Andy responded, his voice breaking.

He pulled Andy into his bedroom before pushing him back onto his bed. Andy raised his hips as he reached for the briefs, helping him remove them, exposing his already wet hole to him.

Theo looked down at him captivated before pulling his own boxers off, watching his eyes focus hungrily on his cock as it stood erect for Andy again. He gasped at the sight of it, hard and glistening with precum as Theo positioned himself between his hips.

Without a word, Theo covered Andy, sliding effortlessly inside of him. He cried out as he pushed deep inside of him, groaning as he began instantly throbbing around him. Andy dug his nails into his shoulders, moaning as his hips jerked against Theo.

"Theo," he panted as he brought his knees up so that he could thrust deeper into Andy, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Good." Theo replied breathlessly as he started thrusting faster. He groaned as he felt Andy's body reacting as he neared his release.

"Oh fuck, Andy!" Theo groaned as he felt him start shaking uncontrollably as his orgasm started. He slammed into Andy, causing him to cry out as he shattered around him. Andy arched his back as he moaned again, while Theo writhed beneath him as he slowly slid in and out of him.

Soon, the feeling of Andy's orgasm, the way he clenched Theo, how hot and wet he was as Andy pulsed around him, the throaty moans as he fucked him all started to become too much for Theo to handle. He felt his own orgasm building in his balls. He groaned as he thrust into the blonde boy again.

Andy moaned, digging his hands into the comforter as Theo pushed himself to the edge. "Harder!" he begged as he moved faster, slamming into Andy. "Yes! Oh, fuck Theo, yes!" he called out as Andy started to cum again.

As his ass tightened around Theo's cock again, he moaned as his own orgasm hit, sending his come rushing from his cock, deep into Andy. "Oh fuck." He groaned as he pushed into Andy slowly while his load exploded from his pulsing shaft.

When he finished, he collapsed on top of Andy, breathless.


End file.
